<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雪景房 by peppers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333351">雪景房</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppers/pseuds/peppers'>peppers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ff14 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppers/pseuds/peppers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>乙女向，光呆无具体设定</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>艾默里克/光之战士</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ff14 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>雪景房</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>乙女向，光呆无具体设定</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光之战士回到伊修加德了。</p><p>平时也不是没有回到这里过，只是引得所有人都知道这件事的情况不多。</p><p>这次的阵仗实在是大，不要说光之战士，就算是个普通人，背着一个山一样高的背包，手臂上每一边都挂着七八个袋子，袋子又给塞得鼓鼓囊囊，脖子也没放过，也挂着不少东西。包里已经有不少帽子了，脑袋上还和叠罗汉似的顶了七八顶帽子，双手捧着个盾牌。</p><p>打扮的还算是整齐，人狼狈得像是逃荒来的，除去经历了一系列变故的乌尔达哈，利姆萨罗敏萨和格尔达尼亚哪个地方不必现在还在灾后重建的伊修加德来的要好。这里的人没有逃荒出去就不错了。</p><p>几乎所有人都知道光之战士来了，身为伊修加德核心的艾默里克收到了士兵的消息，推开了一切繁杂的工作，打算亲自到大审门迎接。</p><p>但等他出门迎接的时候，人都已经背着这座大山到了忘忧骑士亭的门口了。</p><p>你被这么多东西压得根本直不起腰，整个人折成了90°，看到那双熟悉的靴子，勉强笑了笑，但根本没有想到对方压根看不到你的脸，“你好呀，艾默里克。”</p><p>“您这是……”艾默里克见到这样的场景也完全没有办法理解，想法归想法，手上还是一点没有耽搁，把你胳膊上挂着的东西全都接过来提着。“打算搬家吗？”</p><p>“对呀！”你兴奋地就想跳上两跳，脑袋上的“罗汉塔”让你连点头都不敢。“我听说你们要开放住宅区，我就把沙都的房子给卖了，打算搬过来住。”</p><p>“您……这是听谁说的？”他又贴心的把你头上的帽子都取了，并打算接过你手上的盾牌，你摇了摇头，谢绝了他的好意。</p><p>多亏了他的体贴，你终于能够直起腰来说话，但他这一脸复杂的表情显然写着大事不妙，你的心脏“哐当”一声摔在地上，感觉仿佛火神水神风神土神一起复活上来围殴你。你回忆起自己愚蠢的急售了自己的房子，就恨不得把自己的脑袋捶上一曲。“那……那……那……”</p><p>看着你为难的样子，艾默里克也显得十分为难，但他还是肯定地给出了答案，“伊修加德还在灾后重建中，目前还没有能力能建立住宅区。”</p><p>“咣当——”</p><p>你端在手上的福尔唐家的鸢盾从手中滑落，结结实实地砸在你的脚上，发出的声响让人以为会砸断指骨。你没有喊疼，甚至连眉头都没有皱一下。</p><p>“……”露琪亚用手在你面前晃了晃，肯定地下了结论，“她失去意识了。”</p><p>受到这样的打击是个人都会失去意识，即便是可以被称作这片大陆上最强的光之战士也一样。</p><p>想到未来的十年可能又得在各大城市的旅馆蹭吃蹭住，你就恨不得用魔界花的毒液给自己薰上一薰，麻痹自己也好。</p><p>事已至此，已经顾不上更多的事情，你将背上的背包一丢，随意扔在地上，背包甚至丢出了一些私人物品。艾默里克看了两眼，十分绅士地默默移开了目光。</p><p>你如同抱着救命稻草一样，抓着他的手臂，“艾默里克阁下，你们这里还有没有那种有房子又适龄的单身青年？”</p><p>正直如艾默里克，他几乎条件反射的开始在脑子里物色有哪些人选。首选大概是福尔唐家的阿图瓦尔雷，他在前不久继承了伯爵的称号，而且双方也十分熟悉。要说起来的话，他自己不也是符合条件吗？但毛遂自荐总让人觉得怪异。他甚至准备开始分析可行性的时候，终于迟钝的想起来这样是不对的。</p><p>为挚友解决燃眉之急是义不容辞的，但他也不想就在这里给别人围观。“您要是方便的话，不如到我的办公室里详谈？”</p><p>在这里吹冷风显然不是什么好主意，你自然也没有办法拒绝这样温暖的邀请。</p><p>行李被友好的士兵们搬上了艾默里克的办公室，你们两人也终于能够单独谈话。艾默里克头一次感觉这里实在是太过简陋了，每次你和阿尔菲诺阁下一起进来商谈的时候，总是得站着，因为这里甚至没有第二把椅子，以至于现在你也不得不站着，像是汇报的士兵一样。</p><p>艾默里克有点后悔下的这个指令，你现在需要的是温暖的毯子和奶茶，说不定让你在忘忧骑士亭里休息还是更好的选择。</p><p>如果换做平时站了也就站了，毕竟自从冒险以来风里来雨里去，上山下海熔岩里钓鱼，什么事是没有做过的？站个几分钟根本就不算是事。但刚刚盾牌砸在脚上，或许真的砸断了你的脚趾，你没有办法像平时那样好好站着，只能不着痕迹地将重心换到了另一只脚支撑。</p><p>“你不舒服吗？”艾默里克不傻，他自己也曾经受过不少伤，受伤了之后是怎么样的，没有人比他更清楚了。前因后果他简单的一想就明白了，甚至有些不赞同地皱起了眉头，“你在怎么不说呢？”</p><p>要说出口实在是有点丢人，当然你也不会这么和他说，“并不是什么大事，我想应该很快就会好了。”</p><p>光之战士纵使强大到能够打扮蛮神，战胜巨龙，但也还是会受伤。这是理所当然的事情，但几乎所有人脑子里都没有存在着光战受伤这个概念。他甚至开始对自己有点生气起来，那是对自己理所当然的冷漠和傲慢感到生气。</p><p>“你生气了吗？”你发现艾默里克生气了，但你根本不知道他为什么生气。</p><p>“是的，我在生自己的气。”他突然走到你面前，双手伸到你的腋下，你还在疑惑他为什么这么做的时候，双脚就猝不及防的离地了。“失礼了。”他像是抱孩子一样把你抱起，将你放在办公桌上。</p><p>“诶诶诶？”你吓得大脑失去意识，双腿垂得和星里海带似的。所以现在究竟是什么情况？你坐在他的办公桌上，反而像是乖巧的学生一样，挺直了背脊，一动也不敢动。</p><p>即便是让你坐在桌上，他还是太高。艾默里克毫无怨言的半跪下来，就打算脱掉你的鞋袜，查看你脚上的伤势。</p><p>这下即便是你也没有办法装死了，这种举动实在是太过亲密了，即便是和莉塞也没有过。但艾默里克的脸庞对着你的脚，你又不好反抗，如果让他的脸受伤了，似乎会出现很严重的问题。你只能僵硬着右腿，让它和盗龙熏肉一样，再委婉的提醒艾默里克：“那个……艾默里克阁下，这样似乎不太合适？”</p><p>如果换做平时，这样的确是非常不合适，但艾默里克脱下你的袜子之后，发现你的脚已经肿得和小包心菜似的，他心里也没有什么合不合适了。“你必须去看医生。”</p><p>“我的包里有药物和绷带！”你慌忙提醒道。现在出去看医生，你甚至不知道你会以什么姿势出去，出去了或许就没脸做光之战士了。</p><p>艾默里克在包里果然发现了各种药物，大多是在战斗中使用的。这里的气压似乎更低了，你们两人相继沉默了很久，他突然开口道：“我对自己感到生气，曾经那么依赖你，甚至整个国家都依赖你，但我们从来不去想你会受伤，我们总是从你那里获得什么。我觉得自己实在是太无耻了。”</p><p>你用双手支撑着稍微移动了一下身体，在听完他的剖白之后，大腿似乎都放松了一些。“那没什么，因为我们是朋友，我才会想帮助朋友的忙的。”他的脑袋就在你面前，你甚至想上手摸上一把，因为有那么一点可爱。想着想着竟然忍不住笑了一声，“艾默里克阁下对我而言是很重要的朋友，你不必觉得亏欠我什么，也不必偿还我什么，所以你不需要对我怀有歉意。”</p><p>这段话你包含真意说出来的，你以为他至少会冲你微笑一下，但他只是低着头沉默地为你包扎。你心里多少有些失望，但还是抿着嘴没有说话。</p><p>在包扎工作告一段落之后，他突然站起，高大的身形几乎完全把你罩住。</p><p>艾默里克眼神饱含真挚的情感，紧紧盯着你，态度温和绅士，冲你行了骑士礼。“这并不是在毛遂自荐，但你如果不嫌弃，可以一直住在我那里，直到你厌烦了为止。”</p><p>一切发生的都太过突然，你甚至没有明白毛遂自荐的意思，但你听懂了他让你住在他那里。你感动地攥住他的手，甚至情不自禁的喊了他的名字：“艾默里克，你真是个好人。”此举无疑是雪中送炭，瞌睡了送枕头，“不过我还是不能答应。”</p><p>“是有什么问题吗？”艾默里克认为自己对于这件事已经经过了足够的深思熟虑，也是目前最好的办法，却还是遭到了拒绝。</p><p>你虽然心存感激，但如果真的这么做了的话，估计会出现不少的问题，这岂不是反而变成了恩将仇报？</p><p>伊修加德经历过了龙诗战争之后，仍然在重建之中，这也是为什么住宅区仍然没有开放的原因。事件虽然已经平息，但重建的过程是漫长而又痛苦的，人们虽然抱怀着希望，但精神娱乐总是难以得到满足。</p><p>简单的说来，就是闲得慌。为了让干巴巴的日子过得滋润一点，屁大点事都能传出个上下章来。当然如果不是因为这张，你们当初来到伊修加德的时候，也没有办法打听出那么多事情。</p><p>所有人都知道光之战士是伊修加德的英雄，身为伊修加德的代表的骑士团总长艾默里克大人友好地邀请这位英雄住上两三天、两三个星期大家当然都能理解，毕竟英雄大人为伊修加德所做的事肯定要比住宿费来得值钱。</p><p>包括你自己在内也能理解艾默里克的邀请，大概就是想为你排忧解难，对于他来说分出一个房间不难，但这恰好能成为光之战士所需要的。短期住在这里肯定是没有什么问题，但如果如他所说的一样，住到厌烦了为止，光之战士的脸皮大概比战斗力还要强上一点。</p><p>你甚至毫不怀疑，你长期住下来，过一段时间就会传出光之战士和骑士团总长艾默里克已经秘密结婚的流言，再过一段时间大概就会出现光之战士秘密生子，谣言大概还会分成上下两册来传播。</p><p>“长期居住怕会惹来不必要的麻烦，如果有什么不太好听的流言，我倒是没有什么关系，我想对你也不太方便。”艾默里克身居高位总是被其他人盯着的，传出谣言毕竟不那么光彩。“我想我还是在旅馆住上一段时间，等到哪个城都有了空缺的房子我再搬进去。”你也不想去叨扰福尔唐伯爵，纵然他们待你如同自己的亲人一样，但在奥尔什方离开后，你总是没有办法好好面埃德蒙·德·福尔唐伯爵。更何况现在家主已经由长子阿图瓦尔雷继承，就更没有去麻烦他们的道理了。</p><p>“原来你在意的是这个。”他想流言无非是在于他们两个的关系之类，他是不会在意的，他也希望你不要在意。“自从阿拉米格决战之后，你也很少有休息的时间吧？在冒险中我没有办法给你许多帮助，我希望至少能给你一个舒适的休息场所。宅邸我不常回去，你不用担心会有对你不好的流言。”</p><p>“我并不是担心对自己有不好的流言……我是担心你……”</p><p>“那你就更没有拒绝的理由了。”艾默里克冲你点了点头，语气甚至都跟着上扬了一些，“我可是十分怀念我们一起喝红茶的时光，等到你我都有闲暇时光，我希望我们还能够坐在一起喝杯红茶。”</p><p>此话一出，你再无断然拒绝的道理。</p><p>要搬进艾默里克的宅邸真要说起来简直简单的可怕，只要收拾了行李，甚至都不用你来抬。甚至他宅邸里的管家都已经站在门口迎接。</p><p>老管家你并不陌生，只是这次你不是来做客的，而是长住。看着老管家热情的笑容，你只能冲他尴尬的笑笑。</p><p>“欢迎您的到来，艾默里克大人已经吩咐过了。您要先去看看房间吗？还是想要用餐？因为艾默里克大人是总骑士长，所以在这个时期的食物不好太过奢侈，只能吃和士兵一样的食物，希望您不要嫌弃食物简陋。”</p><p>“不会不会。”你连忙摆手。无功不受禄，你能在这里住下已经是天大的恩典了，如果还无耻的要求美食，那简直太厚脸皮了。“您不用那么费心，食物的问题我自己会解决。艾默里克阁下能给我一个房间，我已经万分感激，如果还让你们准备食物岂不是太厚颜无耻了。”</p><p>“您是伊修加德的英雄，这点食物是应该的。”管家恭敬地弯了弯身子。“您只需要把这里当做是自己家就可以了。”</p><p>你不再去和他争辩，但疏远和尴尬始终难以抹除。“麻烦您先带我去房间看看可以吗？”</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>房间大的可以，不说比旅馆好上太多，比你拆掉的房子的主厅还要大许多。枕头和被套看的出来都是刚换的，桌面擦的都可以当做是镜子来用。</p><p>你的行李被堆放在房间一角，自己带着的只有福尔唐家的鸢盾，你将盾牌放在床头边上，一身风雪狼狈的只敢坐在凳子上。接下来该怎么办还真的是毫无头绪。</p><p>“英雄大人，洗澡水已经放好了，您是否要去洗澡？”女仆轻轻敲墙了房门，迫使你终止一切的想法。</p><p>身体沉浸在热水里，僵硬的肌肉一下就舒展开了，热水恰到好处地按摩了每一个地方，浑身的骨头好像都可以融化在这热水里。冒险在外不可强求太多，但碰到这样难得的奢侈一下还是开心地哼起不记得哪里听来的小调。水温实在太过合适了，如果水不会变冷你愿意在这里面呆上一辈子。</p><p>艾默里克不常回家，伊修加德现在要处理的事务简直和伊修加德的雪一样没完没了，他甚至在想这两样事物中，先停下的会不会是伊修加德的雪。但今日总有一些不同，有客人住进家里，总得回家安排关照一下。</p><p>实际上他在意得注意力难以集中。</p><p>不知道是因为光之战士答应了他的邀请，还是因为一回到家就可以见到无时无刻都想见到的人。艾默里克只要想到那个有一点点不一样的家，就觉得心情整个明亮起来，几乎所有人都轻而易举的看出骑士长大人非常愉快。</p><p>今日他回到宅邸，老管家甚至有点吃惊，但很快又了然地向他汇报：“英雄阁下已经用过餐，现在正在房内休息。”</p><p>艾默里克潦草地点了点头，几乎下意识地想要过去，又觉得太过唐突，只能放缓了步伐犹豫着去处。</p><p>当他路过你房间的门口的时候，他也不知道究竟是有意还是无意，从门缝中望了一眼。强大的光之战士蜷缩成一团躺在被子上，被子松松软软的整个人都好像陷进去了一样。因为穿着弦月睡裤，两条腿光裸着和被面摩擦，他有点担心被面会不会划伤肌肤。</p><p>宅邸里的壁炉烧的很暖，几乎连这里都可以闻到柴火的味道。他似乎还闻出了一点不太一样的，带着个人气息的甜甜的味道，比热好的耗牛奶还要温和，就像是一种蛋糕，软的像海绵，好像戳一下就会破。</p><p>这可不太好！艾默里克的理智及时制止了自己这种并不绅士的想法。</p><p>对于艾默里克不常回家这件事，你说不上究竟是松了一口气还是有些遗憾，毕竟他帮了你这么大一个忙，你还是想力所能及的回报他一点什么。但你最拿手的无非就是战斗，现在伊修加德也与三国结成了同盟，帝国暂时也没有了威胁，不知道还有什么地方能用得上你。不如你干脆加入骑士团，在住宿的这段时间做艾默里克的手下，骑士长大人让打哪就打哪，让打谁就打谁。</p><p>这想法实在有点荒诞，即便是假象艾默里克这么说话都会忍不住笑起来。事实上你的确是笑出来了。</p><p>“什么事这么有趣？”</p><p>“……！”你曾经讨伐过无数的蛮神，也上过战场，连疑似闹鬼的宅邸也去过，却被这一声吓得差点跪在地上。</p><p>艾默里克坐在壁炉前的沙发上，火炉里的木柴烧得劈啪作响，还跳出不少火星，火被推得摇来晃去，抖个不停。橘色的火光印到艾默里克的眼睛里，冰凉和火热撞在一起，本来谁也不让谁，偏偏就在他眼里温和的揉碎了、融化了，变成了一种新的奇异的光芒。</p><p>“我在想有什么能够回报你的。”与其去猜他想什么，不如直接问他想要什么来的有效。“但我想来想去我只会战斗，现在伊修加德应该没有需要我的地方。所以我想到如果做你私人的骑士的话，应该就是你让我打谁我就打谁了。”</p><p>“你不必如此。”艾默里克被这个想法逗得同样笑出了声音，但还是摇了摇头，他虽然多次这么说，但总是没有办法说服你放弃这个念头，“你可以当做是在朋友家里住下，或者是当自己家里住下。”</p><p>炉火烧得很旺，外面大雪吹得窗子都发出“咔哒咔哒”的声音，屋里还是暖洋洋的一片，即便是穿着单薄的睡衣也不会觉得寒冷。</p><p>屋里的椅子大部分都是沉重得难以搬动，你只能捡了一张类似脚凳的矮凳坐在他旁边。他难掩笑意，忙碌之中还放下了笔，眼中仿佛带着萨雷安的星光，拍了拍沙发的扶手，“要到这来吗？”</p><p>“嘿嘿，不用了。”脚蹬太矮，你整个人蜷缩成一团，用双手支撑着脑袋，这个高度几乎恰好将脑袋放在艾默里克的膝盖上。难得你和他这么近的相处，再加上火炉烤得你整个人都有些飘飘然，你说话就开始不过脑子，连敬语都扔得不知道到哪去。“艾默里克，你还记得我曾经邀请你一同冒险这句话吗？”</p><p>“记得。”艾默里克很难忘记当时的心情，真的是恨不得挣脱一切束缚就跟着你一起去，“但是我要做的事还并没有做完。”他每每想到这里都忍不住要叹一口气，遗憾和高兴总是多得难以复加。</p><p>“我也觉得很遗憾，远东之国有很多艾欧泽亚没有的东西，我想有机会的话还是想让你也看看。”珍奇的东西、怪异的事情、无尽的草原、明亮的海底……能让你感到惊奇的实在太多了。</p><p>“嗯。”艾默里克心上被烫了一下，又痒又麻，觉得这些话要比暖炉熨帖多了。他的心情完全显露在脸上，他向来是一个不擅长掩饰情绪的人。手里的笔都跟着轻盈起来，感觉就像是看到了伊修加德的春天。</p><p>“对了！”你猛地一拍手，人没从凳子上跳起来，倒差点坐着小凳翻下去。“我想到能给你什么了！”</p><p>艾默里克不想再从你那里索取什么，他深知你的每一样东西都是付出了什么样的艰辛才积攒起来的。所以他只是低着头笑了笑，并没有回应兴奋的你。</p><p>你和艾默里克相识的时间不算短，见面的机会却不怎么多，但你们比了解自己更要了解对方。你知道他不会收下任何有标价的东西，所以你很有把握，只要是这个，他肯定会收下。“我把我的经历给你。”</p><p>“？”这个说法实在太新鲜了，艾默里克听了一次，又在脑中思考了一次，也没有明白是什么意思。他停下了手中的笔，疑惑地看着你。</p><p>“我们还没有办法一起去旅行，不过我想你或许会愿意听一听我的故事。我把我的故事和你分享，也算是一起去过了。”给基尔他不会接受，给多少怎么给也是问题。只希望他不要觉得你太抠门，只是表现出这样的诚意。</p><p>艾默里克的笔尖在纸上点了两下，他发觉在你提出这个建议的时候，他的心思已经不在这里了，于是干脆放下了笔耐心地听你说话。“是的，我很乐意，英雄阁下，没有什么比这个更好的礼物了。”</p><p> 其实你压根不知道该从哪里开始说起，经历的事情太多太多了，小到在旅途中发现阿尔菲诺不会游泳，大到阿米拉格的解放和多玛的灾后重建，艾默里克虽有为其伸出援手，却很难完整地了解整个事件的原貌。</p><p>你决定从你在神拳痕找不到北开始说起，作为根据地的神拳痕并不算太大，但那天你骑着陆行鸟，竟然在其中逛了三个圈子才找到莉瑟。</p><p>“我想我那天可能是疯了，不过我不太适应那里的天气，下午总是让我发懵，我还一只脚踩进了湖里，我的鞋全湿了。结果莉瑟有急事让我帮忙，我就只能湿着鞋子去做了。”想起那天，你还是觉的不走运，那种头晕目眩的感觉仿佛随时都会回来。</p><p>“那确实是太不走运了，遇上这样的事情，确实难免烦闷。”实际上比起战场上的厮杀，靴子湿了这种事实在是不足挂齿。但对于平时需要赌上性命，压根没有时间感受自己当下处境的光之战士来说，拥有这样的情绪反而显得弥足珍贵。</p><p>“红玉海下面也有很多原住民，不过我最喜欢的还是在下面采海带……”</p><p>“后来在那达慕我代表模儿部出战，被一群人追着打，但是阴差阳错的，我成为了草原的霸主……”</p><p>“奥罗尼部的首领玛格奈常常会问女性愿不愿意做他的月神，不过到现在似乎还是没有人答应他哈哈哈，他甚至也问过朵塔儿的首领纱都，可惜的是纱都也没答应他。”说着你又开始自言自语，“不过我倒是觉得他们俩或许有些合适。”</p><p>你一说到兴头上根本顾不得什么逻辑，总是想起哪里说哪里，与其说是在和艾默里克分享自己的旅行经历，倒不如说已经变成了碎碎念，难为他还在认真的听。</p><p>光之战士的经历确实有趣，每一件小事的组成，让艾默里克确实看到了另一片大陆在自己的面前缓缓展开。他也敏锐地察觉到你在描绘中虽然不乏出现拂晓众人的影子，但更多的时候，却是光之战士一个人在世界的各地一个人探索，一场又一场的孤独的旅程。</p><p>他听着听着有些走神，想着自己在某一天能放下总长的担子，或许就能在你的旅程中同行了。</p><p>不知道过去了多久的时间，壁炉里的火都小了一点，也没有听见雪风在敲窗的声音。你耽误了艾默里克不少的时间，还是觉得不够尽兴。好在他本人并不介意，随手添了两块柴火，又替你找了一条毯子，倒了一杯热奶茶。</p><p>这无疑是在鼓励你继续讲下去，要按照这个进度讲下去，大概会在这里坐上好几个星期。</p><p>“基拉巴尼亚边区的天气不太好，我之前在那里把皮肤都晒红了。”</p><p>“多玛有很多特色小吃，在帮助他们兴建的时候我也尝了好多没见过的零食。”</p><p>“太阳神草原的游牧民风味肉饼你可得试试看，我最喜欢那个了，他们用的是犏牛肩肉加上海藻盐调味的。”</p><p>“我发现红玉海下面的珊瑚和鱼很漂亮，下次带你去看看！”说着你丢下毯子，放下了杯子。“等我一会！”</p><p>艾默里克有些惊奇地站了起来，下意识地想要追着你出去，在你的安抚之后，他又老老实实地坐了下来，只是难掩好奇的表情。</p><p>很快你就提着一个包裹小跑着回来了，为了快一点，你光着脚就跑出去了，外面的地板显然不如屋子里的温暖，只踩了一会你的双脚就已经冻得通红。艾默里克不太赞同地皱了皱眉头，“英雄阁下，您这样光着脚……”</p><p>他刚想说些什么，就被你张口打断了。</p><p>“这是我在红玉海捡到的石头，给你！”石头散发着柔和的荧光，看上去不像是普通石头，反而像是什么珍奇的宝石了。</p><p>“我……”艾默里克刚想张口拒绝，就见你还在掏东西，把他拒绝的话全都堵了回来。</p><p>“这是我在碧玉水换的……”</p><p>“这是多玛的特产……”</p><p>“这是什么？”你盯着不知产地的东西看了半天，“我什么时候有的这个？算了还是不要拿出来了。”说罢，你又把不知名的东西丢回了包里。</p><p>艾默里克的手上已经堆满了你给的东西，他有些无奈地叹了一口气，却没有一点不高兴的样子，心里在琢磨着再拿下去已经不知道该怎么回礼了。</p><p>你们两人一夜都没能休息，艾默里克在短暂的修整后又开始了忙碌的工作，你要好运上很多，也没有什么需要挂忧的事，等艾默里克离开后就舒舒服服睡了一个回笼觉。</p><p>昨天巨大的动静让不少人都知道光之战士回了伊修加德，在短暂的借住了几天之后，你也实在不好意思再添麻烦了。管家先生再三挽留，你还是毅然决然地在谣言要开始之前搬了出去。</p><p>听说光之战士离开了伊修加德，去了东方地域旅行。</p><p>艾默里克在不经意间把红玉海的石头带到了总长室，他盯着桌子上的石头发呆了一会，稍微想起你一人在东方地域旅行，又是挂心又是向往。仅放松了一会，他又埋头开始处理文件。</p><p>不一会儿就听见有人推门进来的声音，他低着头又写了两笔，才问道：“有什么事吗，露琪亚？”</p><p>“艾默里克！你快来尝尝游牧民风味肉饼。”你抖落满身的风雪，从怀里掏出一包肉饼，“还是热的。”</p><p>他张着嘴，少见地露出了一副吃惊的表情。“英雄阁下？”</p><p>你将肉饼塞到他的手里，让他抓紧试试。</p><p>肉饼确实如你所言还有微微的热气，你一身的狼狈看上去像是冒着暴雪赶来的。实际上你的身形要比伊修加德人小得很多，这样的暴雪看似都能轻易将你压垮，然而他知道没有什么东西能将光之战士压垮。</p><p>“您……就是为了这个特地回来的吗？”</p><p>这举动可能真的有点疯狂，艾默里克把艾默里克惊得不清，他沉默了许久都没有说话。</p><p>你刚想说点什么的时候，他突然“蹭”的一下走到了你的面前，冲着你行了一个骑士礼。“英雄阁下，请允许我向您毛遂自荐……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>